A Present From Jimin
by hwangsaeya
Summary: Hari ini Yoongi ulang tahun, jadi Jimin mau memberi Yoongi hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya. Tapi kenapa Yoongi justru sibuk memaki Jimin yang padahal dengan baik hati membawakan hadiah padanya? MinYoon/YoonMin/MinGa. Seme!Jimin x Uke!Yoongi. Warning!PWP. Special Suga's Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**A PRESENT FROM JIMIN**

 _Warning! PWP._

Yoongi tengah melihat-lihat buku di deretan membosankan perpustakaan, tidak ada yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya di tempat ini, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya lewat untuk melirik sebentar tanpa benar-benar memilih. Tapi berbeda dengannya, ia memang sangat menyukai buku tentang sejarah Korea atau mitos-mitos lama, tidak benar-benar peduli apa itu hanya dongeng atau memang cerita nyata. Ia senang membaca tentang hal seperti itu, itu sebabnya beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan menyebut deretan itu adalah deretan–Min–Yoongi, hanya Yoongi seorang yang berminat pada tempat itu.

Seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi datang di sebelah Yoongi, bermain peran seolah tertarik pada buku-buku membosankan dengan warna kusam dan bau khas buku lama yang nyaris hancur. Itu Park Jimin, dengan rambut hitamnya yang tampan dan senyuman menawan saat Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. Ia selalu datang untuk menghampiri Yoongi, kekasihnya yang nyaris tidak pernah bersikap baik meski mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Apa maumu?" Yoongi berkomentar pada Jimin, memberi tatapan tajam dengan bibir bahkan tak melengkung sedikit pun untuk mengindahkan senyuman yang Jimin berikan.

Jimin tentu terkekeh kecil, senang melihat kekasihnya yang galak dan penuh tatapan sungkan yang lucu. Ia mendekat satu langkah pada Yoongi lalu memberi senyuman sederhana, "aku dengar kau berulang tahun, Yoongi-ya."

Yang ada di hadapan Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, mendengus jengkel karena Jimin. "Kau jelas tidak mendengarnya," ujarnya tenang sambil memilih kembali buku yang belum ia baca. "Kau tahu itu dengan jelas, Park Jimin. Mana hadiahku?"

Tidak seharusnya Yoongi menanyakan hadiah karena setelah ia tentang hal itu sosok Jimin menyeringai lebar dengan mata berbinar senang. Jimin sudah menyiapkan hadiah, membawanya di dalam tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu dan berniat untuk memberikan pada Yoongi sesegera mungkin. "Aku membawanya sekarang," ia tersenyum senang hingga matanya lenyap. "Bisa aku berikan padamu sekarang?"

"Eoh?" Yoongi tentu terkejut mendengar Jimin sudah menyiapkan hadiah, pun bertanya untuk memberikannya sekarang. Memang apa hadiah yang sudah Jimin persiapkan sejauh ini? Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk memberikan hadiahnya. "Serius sudah bisa aku terima?"

Jimin mengangguk dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, ia kemudian melangkah lebih dekat pada Yoongi hingga tangannya mampu untuk mengungkung tubuh itu di antara rak buku dan dirinya. Yoongi memekik tertahan dengan mata melebar, menatap bingung Jimin meminta penjelasan, tapi Jimin hanya menyeringai dengan tatapan berbahaya.

Dalam hati Yoongi panik, ia ingin berontak dan mendorong Jimin sambil meneriakinya karena ini tempat umum. Sayangnya ini tempat umum yang jika kau ribut kau justru menjadi pusat perhatian, maka Yoongi dengan tenaga seadanya memukuli dada bidang Jimin. Tentu bukan suatu masalah besar bagi Jimin mendapat penolakan macam itu dari Yoongi, lagi pula tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikit pun tiap mendapat penolakan dari Yoongi.

"Ini hadiahku," Jimin mengeluarkan dua bungkusan dari dalam tasnya dan menemukan dua buah mainan yang membuat Yoongi terbelalak lebar. Itu vibrator dalam sebuah dildo dan cockring! Yoongi tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya, jadi ia mendesis penuh peringatan sebelum akhirnya Jimin melumat habis bibir tipis kekasihnya hingga suara erangan tipis lolos dari bibir yang di kungkungan.

"Jangan berisik, _hyung_ ," Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat Yoongi yang berantakan setelah mendapat ciuman panas darinya tadi. Mata sipit itu terlihat sayu dengan bibir terbuka untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena hidungnya tidak bisa bekerja terlalu berat mengisi paru-parunya. Indah sekali, hingga rasanya Jimin ingin melakukan ciuman itu lagi untuk membuat Yoongi makin berantakan. "Kalau kau berisik bisa-bisa orang berlarian ke sini, _hyung_."

"Brengsek," Yoongi mendesis tajam sambil menatap Jimin. Sialnya Jimin tiba-tiba saja sudah berjongkok di hadapannya dan bersiap membuka celana. Tidak, ini tidak boleh di biarkan. Di sisi sini memang termasuk _blind spot_ dari CCTV, ia tahu dan ia yakin Jimin juga tahu. Tapi ini bukan tempat yang tidak mungkin didatangi oleh mahasiswa lain kan?

Jimin di bawah sana mendongak, menepis tangan Yoongi yang mencoba melindungi dirinya dan memberi tatapan penuh peringatan hingga yang masih bersandar pada rak buku itu mengalah. Senyuman menang terpasang paik di bibir Jimin beberapa saat hingga ia kemudian membuka celana Yoongi.

Yoongi tahu apa yang akan Jimin lakukan, jadi ia mengigit bibirnya sebelum ia membiarkan desahan lolos dari mulutnya karena Jimin kini membawa keluar miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sial. Rasanya luar biasa dan Yoongi ingin mendesis sekedar menjelaskan bahwa ia selalu senang saat Jimin membasahi miliknya dengan saliva dan membuatnya terasa hangat dalam mulut.

Jimin menyeringai senang saat matanya melirik ke atas dan menemukan Yoongi dalam keadaan frustasi. Ia menghisap lebih kuat milik Yoongi hingga suara erangan tertahan bisa terdengar. Ia senang melihat kekasihnya yang tersiksa dan frustasi seperti itu. Lidahnya bergerak aktif untuk melilit penis Yoongi dan membuat tangan kurus itu meremas sisi rak.

Setelah merasakan milik Yoongi mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan sedikit spermanya, Jimin menarik satu sudut bibirnya dengan seringaian dan menarik ke luar cockring di dalam tasnya untuk di pasangkan ke pangkal penis Yoongi.

"Sialan!" Yoongi mendesis tajam setelah ia merasa siap keluar tapi justru di halangi jalannya. Jimin pun sudah mengeluarkan milik Yoongi dari dalam mulutnya. Mata itu menatap sayu sosok Jimin dengan air mata tipis berada di pelupuk matanya, terlihat frustasi karena tidak bisa mencapai kenikmatannya setelah mendapat rangsangan.

Jimin terkekeh kecil sambil berdiri, ia kemudian mengeluarkan dildo dengan vibrator untuk di masukkan ke dalam hole Yoongi dengan paksa. Yoongi memekik tertahan dan mengigit bahu Jimin kuat untuk menahan teriakan karena rasa sakit. Belum lagi Jimin langsung menekan tombol untuk menyalakan getaran dan membuatnya dalam posisi getaran tertinggi. Yoongi rasanya ingin jatuh dan berguling-guling karena getaran yang ada di lubangnya benar-benar menyiksa. Itu _enak_ dan ia ingin segera keluar. Cockring sialan!

Jimin kembali terkekeh sambil memakaikan celana Yoongi, membuatnya kembali rapi seperti sebelumnya dan menurunkan bajunya yang tadi ia singkap. "Ini hadiah pertamamu. Ayo masuk ke kelas, _hyung_ ," Jimin tersenyum sambil menggenggam lengan Yoongi, mengabaikan suara rintihan atau keluhan dari yang di pelukannya. Ia justru menarik tangannya dan membawa Yoongi pergi ke luar. Karena Yoongi masih tertatih dengan langkahnya, Jimin pun merangkul tubuh itu dan membantunya berjalan. Sayangnya Jimin selalu dengan nakal meremas pinggang itu hingga membuat Yoongi mendesis keras, remasan di pinggang jelas sesuatu yang mampu menggodanya.

.

Jimin sialan. Bagaimana bisa ia dengan tega membiarkan Yoongi berada di dalam kelas seorang guru galak dalam kondisi seperti ini? Keringatnya menetes dari pelipisnya dengan tangan meremas kuat alat tulis. Jimin yang brengsek duduk di sebelahnya memainkan kecepatan dengan sesekali membuat getarannya naik–turun tidak beraturan. Hadiah apanya, ini siksaan!

Badan Jimin sedikit dicondongkan pada kekasihnya melihat Yoongi yang bergerak gelisah, ia berbisik pelan. "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, _hyung_. Dildonya bisa makin masuk," ia mengecup cepat telinga Yoongi yang memerah lalu kembali _fokus_ pada buku dan pelajaran.

Kelas berakhir setelah satu setengah jam, membuat Yoongi nyaris mati tersiksa karena tubuhnya mendapat getaran nikmat namun tidak bisa mencapai apa yang ia cari sejak tadi. Jimin sialan, kelas sialan, mainan seks sialan, hadiah sialan. Apapun yang ada pada hari ini benar-benar sialan!

Jimin yang sudah selesai dengan barangnya kemudian menatakan barang Yoongi saat menyadari kekasihnya masih sibuk dengan dunia menggerutunya. Ia terkekeh kecil melihat rambut belakang Yoongi yang agak lepek dan membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia. Ia menepuk bahu Yoongi dan sengaja berbicara di dekat telinganya setelah menata barang milik kekasihnya itu, "ayo pulang dan aku beri kau hadiah kedua, _hyung_."

Siapa sangka Yoongi langsung berdiri cepat dan menarik tasnya untuk ia gendong. Ia melirik pada Jimin kemudian membuat isyarat pada kekasihnya untuk langsung ke luar dari tempatnya dan membawanya pulang. Entah pulang ke apartemen Jimin atau ke apartemennya, siapa peduli, yang terpenting hadiah kedua harus menguntungkannya atau Yoongi akan berlari ke dapur dan mengambil pisau untuk menusuk jantung seorang Park Jimin.

 **TBC.**

Saya pikir tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum ulang tahun Yoongi berakhir, jadi saya buat ini TBC dan saya lanjutkan nanti. Tapi kalau memang tidak ada peminta, oke, saya tidak perlu melanjutkan karena menulis ini pun harus melewati banyak siksaan (giggles).

Saya yakin ini aneh dan sedikit berantakan, saya tiba-tiba kehilangan kemampuan saya dan jadi bingung merangkai kata-kata. Kenapa ya? Entahlah, sepertinya dalam masa _kehilangan selera_. Semoga masa ini cepat lewat jadi saya bisa membuat sesuatu lebih banyak dari ini.

Yeah—btw di akun ini saya memang hanya post fiksi rated M, jadi maafkan! Hehehe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A PRESENT FROM JIMIN**

 _Warning! PWP._

Yoongi masuk ke dalam mobil setelah Jimin membunyikan kendaraan itu sekalian membuka kuncinya. Ia bersandar pada jog mobil dan mengeluarkan suara erangan keras karena rasa tersiksa menahan godaan di bawah sana.

Jimin menyusul masuk dengan senyumannya, menatap kagum pada kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu seksi dengan keringat pada wajah putihnya. Yoongi yang terlihat tersiksa tentu sebuah keindahan luar biasa, matanya sayu dengan bibir terbuka sedikit untuk membantu hidungnya bernapas. Ia menyalakan pendingin dan mencoba membantu suhu panas tubuh Yoongi dan lumayan membantu karena setelah mobil terasa lebih dingin sosok di sebelahnya itu menghela napas lega.

"Kita pulang?" Jimin bertanya namun sedikit lebih sebuah pernyataan karena ia segera memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Yoongi dan dirinya sendiri lalu segera menjalankan mobil ke luar dari parkiran kampus.

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, Jimin memainkan _remote_ vibrator. Memainkan kecepatannya naik–turun seolah suara desahan dari Yoongi yang kali ini lebih berani dan tidak malu-malu seperti di kelas tadi hanya sebuah _back sound_ dari suara nyanyiannya.

"Kau tahu kan Yoong," suara Jimin terdengar begitu santai dengan akhiran yang ditarik menjengkelkan. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memainkan _remote_ kini berpindah pada celana Yoongi dan dengan lihai membuka kancing serta resletingnya tanpa masalah sedikit pun. Ia menelusupkan jemarinya dan bermain di atas penis Yoongi, membuat suara desahan dan teriakan dari yang tengah terduduk dengan gelisah makin nyaring memenuhi mobil. " _Sex in car_ selalu terdengar menarik."

Yoongi meremas lengan Jimin sambil memberi tatapan penuh peringatan. "Kau haram jadah sialan," ia mendesis di sela siksaan jemari Jimin yang begitu hebat bermain di miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa miliknya nyaris meledak untuk ke sekian kalinya jika saja tidak ada benda yang mengikat kuat pangkal penisnya.

"Terima kasih," Jimin memberi senyuman terbaiknya. "Aku tidak masalah membuka benda ini sekarang," ia memainkan cockring di pangkal penis Yoongi dan membuatnya makin kuat menghimpit uretra, yang mendapat siksaan mendesah keras karena itu. "Tapi apa kau bisa berjanji untuk tidak mengotori mobilku, _baby_?"

Tidak, tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Mana mungkin sperma di dalam miliknya yang sudah beberapa kali membuat letusan tanpa lelahan cairan dan melepas sesuatu yang mengikatnya tidak mengotori sedikitpun mobil mewah ini? Tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin. Itu berarti—Jimin akan melepaskan cockring dan membuat Yoongi harus menahan spermanya sendiri agar tidak ke luar. "Jangan—," Yoongi menahan lengan Jimin yang siap melepas cockring. Jika ia membiarkan Jimin melakukannya, pasti dirinya akan mendapat _hukuman_ karena telah mengotori mobil. "Jangan laku— _aaakh_!"

Terlambat. Yoongi terlambat untuk mengatakan tidak pada Jimin, sialnya cockring itu terlepas dan membuat sperma melelah lumayan banyak mengotori celana dalam dan jins kesayangan Yoongi. Jimin di sebelah sana tertawa karena tangannya terkena lelehan cairan kenikmatan itu, kemudian menjilat dan membersihkan jemarinya sendiri dengan lidah.

" _Slutty_ ," Jimin berkomentar sambil menyeringai penuh cela pada sosok Yoongi yang wajahnya memerah dan gigi mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sosok di sebelahnya terlihat begitu murah dengan tatapan sayu penuh permohonan dan wajah memelas. Jimin suka ketika kekasihnya seperti itu, terlihat begitu menarik dan menggairahkan. Terkadang Jimin bisa kelepasan dan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman hingga esoknya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar—tapi bukan berarti Jimin mencintai Yoongi karena itu. "Kau tahu betapa jalangnya dirimu, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi mendesis sambil mengangguk, matanya menatap penuh permohonan untuk segera pulang dan membebaskannya dari siksaan karena sialnya ia harus menahan spermanya tetap di dalam padahal vibrator di dalam holenya sudah menekan titik nikmatnya dengan tepat. "Pu–akh pulang Jimin-ah, aku ingin pulang."

Dengan senyuman yang lebih manis Jimin mengangguk, ia kemudian menjalankan mobilnya untuk segera tiba ke apartemennya. "Pakai dengan benar celanamu, kita hampir sampai."

.

Yoongi berhasil melewati rintangan untuk tidak ke luar di mobil dan selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Jimin. Dengan baik hati Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi ke pintu setelah ia berhasil melepas sepatunya dan membuat tubuh kurus itu menempel pada kayu bercat putih itu, ia meremas penis Yoongi dan memberi kocokan, juga menekan masuk benda dalam hole Yoongi hingga semuanya benar-benar di dalam. Yoongi ke luar begitu saja dan membuat cairannya mengotori pintu. Orgasme yang melelahkan padahal baru satu kali ini ia mengeluarkan semua spermanya.

"Perlu aku menyebutmu _slutty_ sekali lagi, hm?" Jimin berbisik sambil menjilat telinga Yoongi. Ia menurunkan celana jins dan celana dalam Yoongi hingga jatuh dan bercampur dengan pengesat kaki lembut di bawah, membuat bagian bawah Yoongi tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Ia melihat bagaimana sperma itu mengalir perlahan di paha putih yang masih ada sedikit bekas _hickey_ darinya di sana.

Yoongi mencakar pintu karena tangan Jimin kini sudah menggerakkan vibrator di dalam miliknya dan membuatnya sekali lagi mengeluarkan sperma meski hanya sedikit. Setelah itu Jimin menarik benda di dalam holenya ke luar dan melemparnya hingga suara benda jatuh terdengar beberapa meter di belakang Yoongi. "J–Jimin," Yoongi bersuara agak parau dengan napas tidak teratur. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menatap Jimin yang ada di belakangnya. "Bisa kita pindah?"

Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk setuju mendengar permintaan Yoongi, ia lalu menggendong tubuh itu dan menjatuhkannya ke kasur. Jimin tidak menyusul, ia justru melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat dirinya telanjang utuh. Melempar sabuk ke kasur dan baru menyusul Yoongi ke kasur. Ia menindih tubuh Yoongi yang berbaring dan menciumi bibir merah menggoda itu hingga habis, membuatnya basah dan beberapa saliva mengotori dagunya. Saat Yoongi mendesah dan berteriak karena Jimin memasukkan jari ke dalam lubangnya yang berkedut, dengan cekatan Jimin memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjilat seluruh isi mulut Yoongi. Giginya yang kecil-kecil dan rapi, juga memainkan lidah tajam itu, bahkan bertukar saliva beberapa kali. Ciuman panas yang selalu membuat Yoongi memerah hingga telinga.

"Kau suka?" Jimin berbisik di depan bibir Yoongi setelah melepas tautan bibir mereka, mendaratkan kecupan ringan sambil menatap dalam mata sayu itu.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, mendesah, dan mengerang setelah itu karena jari Jimin bermain di dalamnya dengan sangat lihai, belum lagi ia menambah dua jarinya langsung hingga kini ada tiga jari di dalam dirinya. "Hadiahku," ia bersuara dengan nada berantakan dan napas tersenggal. Matanya menatap sosok Jimin dengan sayu dan sangat menggoda, "aku mau kau masuki sebagai hadiah, kumohon."

Jimin tidak suka jika Yoongi sudah meminta dengan suara yang parau, mata sayu, napas tersenggal, wajah merah dan basah, rambut lepek, bibir bengkak, dan tangan meremas penuh gairah lengannya. Ia tidak suka karena ia tidak bisa bermain-main dengan tubuh Yoongi, ia akan langsung mengerang dan menyerang sosok di bawahnya. Dan itu berlaku pula pada hari ini.

Ia menyerah pada dirinya sendiri, dengan tidak sabar ia membalik tubuh Yoongi dan sedikit membantingnya. Hal itu membuat Yoongi mengerang karena terkejut. Belum lagi tangan Jimin dengan cekatan merobek bajunya sambil membalik tubuhnya tadi.

"Menungging," titahnya penuh penekanan dan tanpa nada manis.

Yang mendapat perintah menurut, ia mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya dan merasa sedikit goyah karena lututnya yang melemas akibat terlalu banyak rangsangan sensual.

Ia menampar keras pantat Yoongi dengan sabuk yang tadi ia lempar ke kasur. " _Higher_ , _cutie slut_ ," sekali lagi memberi tatah penuh dominasi ditambah peringatan dengan tamparan.

Tidak mau mendapat tamparan lagi, Yoongi menurut. Ia mengangkat lebih tinggi pinggulnya meski lututnya harus merasa sedikit pegal karena lemas. Kali ini matanya yang tadi hanya berair kini, "hanya ini kemampuanku," ujarnya parau karena yakin Jimin tidak akan senang dengan dirinya yang hanya menungging sangat sedikit.

"Tsk," benar saja, Jimin berdecak dengan suara jengkel yang ketara. Ia menampar sekali lagi pantat Yoongi, kemudian ia melilitkan sabuknya pada kaki kurus Yoongi hingga kaki itu merapat, tidak lagi terbuka lebar dan membuat tubuhnya tidak benar-benar menungging. "Karena ini ulang tahunmu aku tidak akan marah," ujarnya sambil mengelus kulit putih Yoongi di pantatnya.

Awalnya Yoongi menghela napas lega, tapi saat tangannya ditarik dan diikat di belakang ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan benar-benar aman. Ia tidak akan berontak, toh ia menyukai bagaimana dirinya hanya bisa meremas tangannya sendiri. Hanya saja, tetap ada rasa kecewa tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas untuk meremas apa saja yang dia mau.

Tidak mau berlama-lama mengagumi tubuh indah Yoongi yang kini menggeliat, Jimin pun memasukkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba ataupun persiapan. Benar-benar mendadak. Yoongi berteriak dan terisak, bantal tempatnya menyandarkan wajah basah karena air mata terkejut dari gerakan tiba-tiba kekasihnya. Rasanya nikmat dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Ada rasa di mana holenya terasa penuh dan sesak hingga dirinya ingin terus menjepit benda itu, juga rasa terbelah yang menyakitkan hingga tubuhnya seperti terbagi menjadi dua. Sudah sering ia merasakan yang seperti ini, tapi rasanya ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Jimin mendesah dan memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa dirinya benar-benar sempit, bibirnya menyirami leher dan punggung kekasihnya dengan ciuman, membuat tubuh di bawahnya menggeliat makin liar. Lubang yang menjepit penis Jimin benar-benar sempit dan nakal, memijit kuat miliknya hingga spermanya beberapa kali keluar sedikit hingga melicinkan gerakannya.

" _Fuck_ ," ia mengumpat merasakan diri Yoongi yang makin ahli dalam membuat dirinya basah.

Tangannya sibuk bermain pada penis kekasihnya dan meremasnya agar makin tegang. Biasanya ia akan membuat mereka berdua ke luar bersama, tapi sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar dalam kondisi _horny_ parah dan mudah terangsang hingga ia orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

Jimin menyusul dan memenuhi lubang Yoongi hingga sebagian sperma yang tidak bisa berada dalam lubang Yoongi meleleh ke paha. Paha putih itu kini sudah basah dan lengket, juga sprei yang kotor karena cairan mereka berdua.

Yoongi terjatuh dan napas tersenggal, ia merasa meski baru ronde pertama tubuhnya seperti hancur dan siap remuk.

Yoongi tahu ini tidak akan berakhir cepat, saat Jimin membawanya ke kamar mandi ia pun tahu bahwa ia tidak akan benar-benar mandi.

Jimin meletakkan dirinya di wastafel, ia melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan yang di kaki. Kini Yoongi bebas dan mampu melingkarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jimin yang lebih berisi. Hari ini Yoongi tidak akan mengeluh karena memang hal ini yang sudah sejak lama ia bayangkan tentang hadiah ulang tahun dari Park Jimin.

Setelah terkekeh mendapati kelakuan Yoongi yang lucu, ia memerintahkan Yoongi untuk turun dan membelakanginya sambil memegang sisi wastafel; menungging untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ada penolakan, sosok kurus itu meloncar turun dan menungging dengan baik. Kali ini ia menggoyangkan pantatnya dan membisikkan sesuatu menggoda hingga Jimin mengerang tertahan. Jimin tergoda pada Yoongi yang kini menjadi _slutty_.

"Keberatan memanggilku daddy?" Jimin berbisik sambil menggesekkan miliknya pada bibir lubang yang masih basah karena spermanya. Ia menyeringai sambil menatap mata Yoongi dari bayangan cermin.

Yang ditanya mengangguk kecil dengan gumaman tipis yang menggoda. "Daddy," ia memanggil dengan godaan penuh di dalam suaranya. "Daddy, _fuck me_." Meski hanya bisikan lirih, Jimin mengerang dan mencela beberapa kali pada Yoongi.

Untuk kali ini Jimin tidak mau kalah dengan nafsu, ia mengerjai tubuh Yoongi dan tidak lupa meninggalkan memar di atas kulit putih itu. Akhir-akhir ini ia ingin membuat banyak memar pada lengan dan punggung, jadi mulutnya bekerja aktif dari lengan atas hingga tulang belakang. Bekas ungu atau merah beberapa hari lalu masih tersisa di sana, ia berharap banyak beberapa hari berikutnya memar di sana tidak akan hilang dengan cepat dan muncul seperi noda bakar gairah yang indah.

Yoongi mendesah banyak kali, berteriak saat hisapan yang Jimin berikan terasa benar-benar kuat hingga ia yakin akan timbul bekas hitam di sana. Ia meremas sisi wastafel karena yakin kakinya tidak akan kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri yang makin payah karena gerakan lidah dan bibir Jimin yang lihai.

" _What you want_ , Yoongi-ya?" Jimin menekan-nekan ujung penisnya pada lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi mendesah dan mengerang tipis, ia menatap sayu sosok Jimin dari pantulan cermin. " _I want you_ , daddy. _I want you to fuck me hard_."

Yang mendapat tatapan sayu dari pantulan cermin menyeringai puas, ia berbisik di telinga Yoongi dengan lidah bermain pada daunnya. " _Here you go_ ," ia memasukkan miliknya sekali hentak dan tepat menekan titik manis di dalam sana. Ia tahu dan hapal betul tempat itu karena Yoongi langsung berteriak dan menggelinjang saking nikmatnya.

" _Look at yourself_ ," mata Jimin mengerling pada cermin yang berembun karena napas Yoongi yang panas. " _How slutty you are_ , Yoongi-ah."

" _I'm your slut_ , daddy. _Only for you_ ," Yoongi menjawab sambil menjepit penis Jimin yang keluar masuk di dalamnya. Ia mendesah banyak kali di ucapannya dengan napas tersenggal yang ribut.

Jimin tersenyum puas, ia kemudian menekan masuk miliknya dan mencapai kenikmatannya setelah beberapa kali membuat seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam Yoongi.

"Akh—daddy!" Yoongi berteriak keras setelah Jimin menyembur lubangnya dan menekan tepat di kenikmatannya, ia keluar dan memasahi lantai kamar mandi begitu saja.

Mereka sibuk dengan napas mereka, mengaturnya pelan-pelan hingga akhirnya menemukan ritme napas yang lebih normal dan tidak melelahkan seperti sebelumnya. Jimin kembali pulih lebih dulu, jadi dia menggendong tubuh Yoongi ke bath tub dan membaringkan tubuh mereka berdua di sana.

Yoongi memutar dirinya dan menghadap pada sosok Jimin, bersandar pada dada bidang penuh keringat dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyalakan air keran agar bath tub terisi. "Hadiah kedua tidak akan berakhir dengan hanya dua, 'kan?"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi, ia pun menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Hadiah kedua, kau bisa meminta sebanyak apapun yang kau mau. Hadiah ketiga, kau bisa menghabiskan kartu kreditku besok."

Mata sipit itu terbelalak lebar dengan bibir merekah, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat dan lemas tetap menunjukkan sinar bahagia. "Sungguh?"

Yang ditatap riang mengangguk, "tapi masukkan milikku dulu. Aku ingin kau di atas."

"Brengsek," ia berkomentar, tapi kemudian bergerak dengan pintar untuk memasukkan milik Jimin ke dalam dirinya. Sekali lagi rasa penuh mengisi tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga ia mendesah keenakan.

Jimin membantu gerakan Yoongi memasukkan miliknya, merasa bahwa jika Yoongi melakukannya sendiri semua tidak akan selesai dengan cepat. Akhirnya seluruh penisnya masuk memenuhi hole Yoongi.

"Jalang," Jimin balas berkomentar setelah tadi dikatai brengsek.

 **FIN.**

Saya berkeringat membuatnya, jadi saya menyerah dan berakhir sampai di sini. Sebenarnya masih banyak ide lain, tapi saya pikir membuatnya untuk fiksi berikutnya jauh lebih baik daripada habis di sini.

Oh, maaf, saya sudah menulis warning di atas jadi tolong jangan berkomentar kalau cerita ini berlebihan seksnya, oke?

Maaf untuk kalimat yang berantakan atau penjelasan yang aneh, saya sedang belajar dan ingin meluapkan ide pas-pasan yang saya miliki dengan kemampuan seadanya, jadi berakhir seperti ini.

Ah, mungkin cukup segini saja, saya tidak benar-benar tahu perlu menulis apa lagi. Ya sudah—sampai jumpa. Review? Terima kasih!


End file.
